Nostalgia
by NightmareSkully2412
Summary: Thor and Loki's first class together brings a bit more than just feeling for Thor. Princes are homeschooled, aren't they?


Disclaimer: Of course, Thor and Loki are both characters in possession of Marvel.

This is just something sprang into my mind in the midst of night (2 am actually) and I couldn't sleep until I typed it down. So enjoy.

Thor and Loki's first class together brings a bit more than just feeling for Thor. Princes are homeschooled, aren't they?

Thor absolutely hates his study session. It involves sitting as still as a statue for a tremendous amount of time and listening to the old turor going on and on about things who knows what.

And guess what, that is not even his biggest problem right now. Trying to keep his eyes from shutting close and refraining himself from scratching his bottom requires every ounce of the will power he possesses. Mother strictly told him to behave like a true prince of Asgard, and Thor thinks scratching his bottom in someone else's presence doesn't qualify as a proper princey behaviour.

Choosing to focus on a spot on the wall, Thor lets his mind wandering from the numbness of his butt to the excitement on the training field where the warriors are dueling. He has heard oh so much about all the great battles that his Father had been in, and he wishes someday he could do even better. That is the responsibility of a prince, especially a first prince, right? To succeed his father, to become a king, to be a shining example for his younger brother?

Thor's train of thoughts is aruptedly cut in half when the door of his study open. Startled, he turns around to see Mother walking in with his little brother in tow, Loki. After a short exchange between Mother and the tutor, a pair of desk and chair, exactly identical to Thor's, appears right next to him. Taking a quick glance at Mother, Loki fills in the place without a single word of complain.

"Be good, children," a warm smile stretches across Mother's face," and take a good care of your brother, Thor." At that, Frigga gives him a meaningful look, then leaves before Thor could make any protest.

Mother gave him a look which she only reserves for those who usually causes ruckus, the trouble makers. It is not his fault that all of the lessons make him bored to his pants. Well, he actually skipped some of his class then and there, but that is that, nothing more. That look made him feel scandalized. And not in front of Loki, too. Thor knows his little brother could be very skeptical sometimes, even at this young age. There goes his dazzling big brother role.

Trying hard not to facepalm himself into oblivion, Thor steals a quick glance at Loki's direction, only to be surprised by the fact that Loki seems to be engorging in the lesson.

The two green orbs of Loki's eyes are staring right at the tutor's mouth. His back sets straight. His body is slightly leaning forward. His mouth is ajar. The thin string of sun light shining through the dusty window onto Loki makes his sleek black hair even darker (if possible) but at the same time sparkling brighter. The look on Loki's face is one of utter attention, like he is drinking all the words straight from the tutor.

Thor remembers there was the time he couldn't stop pondering over Loki's appearance. Thor, like every other member of the big and ancient family, has a head of fair hair and a set of ocean blue eyes. Loki, on the other hand, has hair as black as the night sky without stars and eyes so green that could put the most beautiful tree in Nana's forest to shame.

But in time, curiosity turned into pride, for Loki's oddities in some ways make him unique. And in Thor's young mind those days, being unique equaled special, which is a good thing. Why would he have to worry about Loki's differences to the rest of the family when he could be proud of it? Despite all the rumours he had heard about Loki's true heritage that he didn't quite understand, he was more than willing to bypass them and embrace Loki as his little brother. And so he did, because Thor had decided not anyone is as lucky as him to have someone like Loki for a brother. Although, Thor would never ever dare to speak this out loud, Loki is and always will be his special little treasure.

And now, Thor finally understands what nostalgia means.

Thor is so deep in his own mind, he doesn't even notice when the tutor said his favorite line 'that's enough for today' and released him from his misery. He just sits there with thoughts of Loki swamping all over his head then suddenly a voice whispering in his ears:

"You know it is not polite to openly stare at someone like that for two hours, dear brother."

**Nana is the forest godess, Baldur's wife, if I remember correctly :D


End file.
